


Over the edge

by blackcrystaly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dominant!Sherlock, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Possessive Sherlock, submissive!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally gathered enough courage go back to his old club and find himself a dominant to take care of him for the night.<br/>Sherlock won't let his submissive give himself to another man, it's time he showed the blond doctor who he belonged to and with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning: this story has a very minor riding crop play. I've been trying to come up with a story where Sherlock uses it on John, but I'm not quite there yet.  
> English isn't my mother language, so please be kind while pointing at any mistake you might -and surely will- find. I love any chance to improve, so if you tell me what is wrong I'll come back and correct it right away.  
> This story wasn't betaed, but I hope it will be.  
> Also, I'll be coming several times during the next few hours and days to make little adjustments.

John Watson was startled to find Mycroft Holmes sitting so casually in one of the club’s most comfortable sofas. _Damn!_ He thought, _after all the time it took for him to gather courage enough to come back!_ After the whole Irene Adler’s affair Watson had remained as far as he could from The Green Club where he had met the woman for the first time all those years before. John had recognized her at once, and that was part of the reason he was so stiff around her –the way she tried to steal Sherlock’s attention and affection driving the brunette away from him was the other-. Still, Adler hadn’t made the least sign of knowing him, which could mean she had never paid much attention to him or that she actually abided by the old rules. And now that he finally had felt confident enough to go back to the club the older Holmes was there!

The red headed man turned his gaze to him right when the doctor decided it was best to make a tactical retreat into the shadows and walk to the exit. Mycroft arched an eyebrow and then signaled to the place at his side in a mute invitation, or, knowing the British Government, and order.

John walked slowly, feeling more uncomfortable with each passing second and every step he took. Maybe he should have simply forsaken the club… He took seat and looked at the other not knowing what to say.

“Would you like to drink something, Doctor Watson?” The older Holmes asked softly, a kind smile on his face.

Watson felt his throat suddenly very dry, so he nodded while studying the other man. He was wearing a black three piece suit, the umbrella resting at his right side and his legs crossed. The man raised a hand and one of the attendants came at once and he ordered two glasses of whisky. John wanted to feel bothered at the fact that Mycroft never asked him what he wanted, but he had more pressing matters to worry about. For instance, what was he doing at the club?

The drinks were placed in the small table in front of them and the waiter walked away before Mycroft decided to speak again.

“I don’t think this is the best choice of place to get what you need, Doctor Watson” He said in a quiet voice, while taking a little card from an inner pocket in his jacket and tending it to the other.

Watson looked at the man surprised, but then he smiled, of course he would know all about him, it was Mycroft Holmes, he probably knew all about his tastes and secrets from the moment he limped into his brother’s life.

He was about to take the card when a strong hand closed around his wounded shoulder almost painfully.

“He doesn’t need that card, Mycroft” A voice said at his back “John will be coming with me tonight”.

John almost jumped from his seat at the sound of that firm and so well known voice. Sherlock was there, too. He turned his head slowly to see the Consulting Detective looking intensely at him. The first thing he noticed was the strange, dangerous light Watson had never seen in the younger’s eyes. Then he let his eyes take on what he could see from his point of view and noticed the other was dressed in a dark suit, the infamous riding crop on his hand. The man was a wet dream came true and John could feel his body reacting.

Mycroft studied his brother for a second before returning the card to the place he had taken it from with a knowing smile on his face.

“Then by all means take him away” The older Holmes said “there is a car waiting for you outside”

Surprisingly for the doctor, Sherlock simply nodded.

“Come with me, John” The Consulting Detective ordered.

Watson, suddenly realized that he was in the middle of _something_. Mycroft and Sherlock were acting too civil with each other, and they seemed equally interested on him leaving the club as soon as was possible. Things began to make sense in a way… the Consulting Detective only behaved so calm and collected around the older Holmes when they were working together…

He stood up at once ready to follow Sherlock wherever he needed for him to go, all his feelings of discomfort forgotten at once. The brunette smiled wolfishly before guiding him to the door. They got inside the unmarked car in complete silence.

Once again, John turned to see the Consulting Detective and he felt hot desire run through his veins at the picture he made. He had to stay focused, Watson admonished to himself.

“Where are we going to, Sherlock?” The doctor asked, realizing his voice sounded a bit rougher than he intended to.

“Well, I’d say to Baker Street” The Consulting Detective answered with a dark smile letting his eyes roam all over the other’s body almost seductively.

John was becoming more and more confused by the second.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the way you looked at Irene?” Sherlock asked suddenly, letting the tip of the ridding crop rest under John’s chin, making the doctor raise his head and look at the darkened grey eyes of the brunette.

Watson shivered and swallowed hard.

“You should have come to me when the need grew so strong, John” The man kept on, bringing blond closer to his body “I’m not letting you give yourself to some less than qualified dominant”

John had to fight the moan that almost escaped from his lips at the other’s words. This man at his side, almost touching him was so different from the one he was used to live with that he almost wondered if it was the same person at all. Sherlock’s laughter was a reply in itself. No one would ever be able to imitate it.

“You have watched too many James Bond movies” The other said with humor in his voice as if he knew exactly what had been on his mind, and Watson was sure he actually did.

The blond felt a soft blush crept on his face and kept silent. And then he thought that maybe Sherlock was acting -he had always been a most accomplished actor-, there should be a reason why he was acting so out of character and he thought it would be best to let him be until they reached the flat, then he would –sadly, Watson decided- go back to his most normal self and they would either speak of what they were doing in the The Green Club –and he truly hoped he didn’t have to tell too much about his presence there- or the other would simple tell him it was a little favor he was doing for Mycroft. Either way, John decided, he would be fantasizing with Sherlock dressed up like he was right there and then for months to come!

 

*****

 

The younger Holmes got off the car and waited for the former soldier to do the same before guiding him inside their home. The blond had decided to believe that the other was still playing his part and let him do as he pleased, and yet… there was a soft echo of despair and pain. He wanted for it to be real. And to make things even worse his traitorous body didn’t seem to care about pretenses and wanted the other man more and more with each passing second.

Once inside 221B Sherlock pushed John against the door and trapped his wrist over his head with one of his pale and elegant hands. The sudden attack surprised the doctor who almost groaned.

“Sherlock! What the hell is wrong with you?!” He protested, but didn’t fight the other man off. His pupils dilated further at the sight the man in front of him made, now he could see him clearly.

The other smiled wolfishly once again before moving closer, letting his body tower over his partner.

“I’m giving you what you want…” He whispered into John’s ear “what you went to that club to get…”

Watson fought a whimper back, but he couldn’t stop the unconscious movement his body made towards the taller one.

“None of that” The other said seriously moving a little backwards without releasing his prisoner, and letting the riding crop’s tip against John’s cheek almost menacingly “I want to hear every sound that you make” And it was an order, there was no mistake in it.

John moaned, it has been so long since he has been under a dominant who knew him, who could make him hard in mere seconds and let want to submit and surrender without conditions, freely and without fears.

Sherlock smiled proudly and shortened the distance between them once again, this time, his body came into full contact the other. He looked at the blond for a second before taking his mouth in a possessive kiss. The older man decided that his partner certainly seemed to know what he was doing. And soon, Watson found himself unable to think.

After a little while the younger man broke the contact and smiled.

“We’ll move this to the bedroom” He said passing an arm through the other’s waist.

It was at that moment that the blond realized he was handcuffed and that seemed to wake him up from the other’s spell.

“Sherlock…” He began to say but then the other man pulled him to his body.

“Isn’t this what you want, John? What you have been fantasizing about? The secret Irene hold over your head so you wouldn’t be too much of a bother to her plans?” He asked in a deceivingly soft tone, too soft to be safe.

“It is what _I_ want” He confessed looking to the floor, he had never been ashamed of his preferences, but this time, with this man, somehow he didn’t have the strength to look at him in the eye while he said it “but what about what you want, Sherlock? You can’t use this as an experiment… I can’t… I can’t help you with this if that’s what you want” If you use it to get closer to The Woman, to understand her and her world better. He couldn’t even bear the thought.

Sherlock’s laugh was hard. He took John by the chin, raising his head, and waited until the green eyes were fixed on his grey orbs.

“I have always wanted you” Sherlock said simply “From the moment you gave me your phone back at Bart’s I knew you would be the perfect submissive to me”

John looked at him truly surprised and for a moment he remained speechless.

“You told me you were married to your work!” He protested at least, but didn’t make any attempt to break the contact between them.

“Because you weren’t ready for me, John” The younger man explained quietly “you had just come back, hurting all around, you had been pushing your submissive side away because you couldn’t let any of your comrades or the enemy to find about it.”

The smaller man nodded almost unconsciously, as ever Sherlock was spot on. Still, he didn’t want to thing of the war, or the few months of after his return to civilian life.

“When we met, your eyes were begging me to take care of you, to take you and help you forget, to make you whole again because you were feeling undone and broken” He went on while subtly guiding the blond to his bedroom “and I couldn’t resist you, that’s why I made the offer to share our lodgings, I wanted you so badly” The younger man confessed “but I knew I had to help you put yourself together before I could make you completely mine so I told you something that would put you at ease about what I expected of you.”

And with those words he gave a soft push to his partner making him fell on the bed.

John nodded still his feelings were in a turmoil. He had been given so much information at once he didn’t know what to make of it but never thought that any of what Sherlock had been telling him could be a lie, or even something he came up with mere seconds before.

Sherlock didn’t give him more time to think, he stroke the bed with the riding crop close enough to the blond’s leg to make him almost jump. He moved a bit further almost reaching the headboard. The brunette’s smile revealed that was what he had wanted to achieve.

“Now my beautiful John” Sherlock began to say with a dangerous smile “I’ll go easy on you since I know you didn’t know any better when you went into that club to offer someone else what had been mine since you came to me...”

The words alone made John painfully aware of his hard on. Apparently none of the anguish he had felt a moments before had affected it, or if it did, his desire had come back with vengeance.

The younger man let go of the riding crop for a moment to take off his jacket, revealing a dark colored shirt that showed his figure beautifully. John had to lick his lips to wet them at the sight the other made, this one was even tighter fitting than the purple shirt the other wore from time to time and that made him think lewd thoughts every time.

Sherlock then took the riding crop once again and watched the blond man intensely.

“Spread your legs” He ordered, letting the leather instrument give a soft smack over them.

The man swallowed once again, the soft strike against his body was almost too much for him, so long it has been since the last time he had been under a capable dominant’s hand. Still, he managed to control himself, and did as was told.

“Hands over your head, John”

He did it at once, feeling at the same time exposed and defenseless even if he was still fully clothed.

Sherlock let his eyes run through the other’s form slowly once again almost caressing the other. John was the only person who didn’t seem to get bothered or nervous under his gaze but thrive and bask on it. 

“Turn around” He ordered having decided how he would proceed that night. He needed to claim John, and the man needed to submit; to feel owned and taken care of once again. Still tonight he had to play lightly, the blond wasn’t ready to fall apart under his riding crop but he would let the man experience some of the things he had been dreaming about.

John was almost vibrating with anticipation, his whole body was waiting for Sherlock to do _something_.

“You tried to give to another what was rightfully mine, tonight, I think you should be punished for that before I lay my claim of you” The younger man at his back said darkly.

And then, suddenly, the blond felt the first smack at his back, even with his clothes on he could feel a tingling that sprayed all over his body. He moaned loudly and almost lost it there and then. He was hit again, and again, they weren’t strong enough to hurt him, but he could feel every one… he came violently by the tenth slap with Sherlock’s name on his lips.

The brunette eyes shone when he heard the blond’s call him and he drunk the picture John made so lost in pleasure and vowed no one else would ever see him like this again, and he could only hope he never crossed path with one who had made him come undone before the man came into his life. He put the riding crop aside while waiting for his submissive to ride the whole of his orgasm. Once John had calmed down for a bit, he helped the man on his back before kissing him passionately while freeing his hands.

“Now, my beautiful, let’s take your clothes off” He whispered when they separated.

John smiled almost shyly and helped the brunette to undress him. He was dying to see the other naked too, but there was something about him being the one completely exposed while the other remained fully clothed.

Sherlock kissed John’s lips once again before moving to the man’s neck, he let the tip of his nose caress the still heated skin before biting it hard enough to leave a mark, making the other groan. Even if he wasn’t young anymore, Watson felt his desire began to wake up again. Without even realizing it one of the blond’s hand entwined on the dark curls of the younger man trying to keep him there or maybe begging for him to use more force.

With expert hands, the brunette began to caress the other’s body, mapping it with his fingertips, memorizing every nook and cranny. He could tell when he had found a hot spot by the way the other’s breath changed subtly and the way his heart rate increased.

Eventually he began to move slowly downwards, wanting to taste the tempting flesh of his submissive. John was moaning softly at his ministrations not daring to move but dying to be able to touch the Sherlock’s pale, perfect skin.

Suddenly, Watson found himself sitting on top of the taller man, who was smiling at him like a lazy cat. He loved being able to always surprise the other.

“Undress me, John” The man said while bringing the older’s hands to his shirt.

The other man complied at once. He knew Sherlock wouldn’t take him going too slow and truth be told, he was almost desperate to see the other’s devoid of his clothes. He wanted to kiss the flesh that was being revealed to him. Without a word, the dominant pulled him to his body, silently allowing him to do as he wished. Watson kissed the lowest part of the man’s neck before turning his attention to the tempting chest. Sherlock’s body was strong and compact. He loved how it felt under his mouth and tongue; he could become quite addicted to the man’s taste, the blond decided.

He kept moving down, while his hands made short work of the man’s trousers and underwear. When he reached the man’s pelvis he turned his green orbs to the grey ones, silently asking permission to take him on his mouth.

Sherlock smiled.

“You have won it, my beautiful, take what you want” He said softly, a strong hand on the back of John hand guided him to the hardened cock.

Those were the words John needed to hear, he had been a good submissive and he deserved this reward. With a happy smile he finally parted his lips to take his dominant’s flesh. John used his tongue expertly, making Sherlock moan from pleasure. The younger Holmes felt suddenly very jealous of any man who had been Watson’s lover. His hand tightened his hold at the thought, almost to a painful point, but the blond didn’t protest, if anything he sucked even harder. _John such a perfect partner!_ And yet, he had been about to give himself over to another man, a stranger who didn’t know him the way Sherlock did, who would take him in hand, discipline him and then fuck him before letting him go...

The thought made his blood boil again, even higher than it had done when he found out John had left 221B with the intent to find a professional dom in the little spy and blackmailers’ nest The Green Club had become some years ago. And even worse than it did when he found the man about to take Mycroft’s little invitation card to the exclusive club he had founded. For a second he had almost read a bit of interest on his brother’s eyes, and his mind had provided him with a very unpleasant picture of the older Holmes making John come under the short, flexible whip he favored.

With darkened eyes he made John stop and brought him upwards before turning them around once more. The other seemed surprised at his action but before he could ask or protest brunette kissed him possessively.

“Sherlock! What’s wrong?” John asked when they parted almost scared he had done something that had made the other mad.

That seemed to bring the younger man back to reality, there was no way the other could know what he had been thinking and he decided they should be discuss it at another time. He smiled wolfishly, but reassuringly.

“I promised I would lay claim of you tonight, John…” The man answered at least.

Watson seemed to tremble at those words, his pupils dilated to the point his eyes seemed to be black.

“Please, Sherlock” He begged unconsciously opening his legs wider.

The taller one knew his lover couldn’t take any more foreplay –later, he would take his time to actually lick John from head to toes the younger one decided-, instead he used a hand to reach the lube he had placed at an easy place to find earlier and coated his fingers with it.

Slowly, he breached inside the other man’s body and began to prepare him. The blond was moaning heavily, the feeling of the one he had wanted for so long at his most intimate place, making sure he was ready to be taken made him fear he would lost it even before the other took him. Sherlock seemed to realize this and closed his free hand at the base of his lover’s cock improvising a cock ring. He had brought several to use on John over the months since the man had come to live with him but this was not the time or the moment to introduce the blond to them. His action made Watson arch his back and whimper in protest, and yet, he was happy to know he would be able to come with Holmes riding him hard, just as he needed.

“None of that now, beautiful… you’ll come when I say and not a minute before” He whispered on John’s ear. The doctor moaned softly but nodded almost unconsciously, his body was decided to betray his innermost thought to the other man.

Some moments later the younger one decided that his lover was ready to be taken and slowly began to take him.

John moaned and tried to make the other move faster; he wanted to feel him completely inside of his body.

“Please Sherlock…” He begged closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them back he found the brunette looking at him so intensely he almost shut them again instead he tried to look aside. Of course, his dominant wouldn’t have it.

“Look at me, John!” The taller one ordered and with a last movement he was finally completely buried inside of his partner.

He obeyed at once, of course.

And then Sherlock began to move. The blond begged for him to go faster, to take him harder, he was too lost for sweet and slow lovemaking. The brunette seemed to realize it and picked up his rhythm. There would be time later for them to explore each other’s body and to take John unhurriedly.

They kissed again, all heated passion… Sherlock, moved to kiss the blond’s neck once again, he closed his teeth over the already sensitive skin, he would leave a mark no one would be able to ignore, one that proclaimed to the world that John Watson was claimed. The older man moaned at his actions, arching once more in pleasure while his nails raked the brunette’s back. Slowly the younger man began to move the hand around Watson’s cock in the same tempo than his thrusts… he wanted for them to come as close together as they could. Barely a couple of minutes later their orgasms overtook them.

 

Later, once their breaths and their heart rate had returned to normal, John noticed he was still hugging Sherlock as if he was afraid of the man disappearing on him. The brunette was simply letting him rest against his chest, observing him under half-lidded eyes.

The Consulting Detective’s earlier words kept coming to him, how he had wanted him from the very beginning but had kept him at an arm’s length because he wasn’t ready to have a dominant partner in his life just yet. Also he remembered the younger Holmes’ possessive words on the car and later on their apartment, even before he used the riding crop to punish him… a light punishment as it was. He could tell that the other man had been really mad at him for going to The Green Club to find a man who would take care of him.

“I was enraged” Sherlock provided calmly, startling the former soldier. He focussed on the now open gray orbs.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock” He said out of nowhere, before realizing he truly was. If he had even suspected the other wanted him as much as he desired the man…

“I know, John” The brunette replied calmly, before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

There would be time later for a longer talk, the blond would have a small crisis or two, he would try to convince himself that Sherlock had done it as an experiment and eventually would remember how Mycroft and him had insisted on him leaving the club and ask about it getting suspicious, but right there and then he was just his contented submissive.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always well loved and appreciated. I like to know what my readers think of my stories.
> 
> This story was created in just a couple of hours, and I wasn't sure I was either going to finish it or that I would like where it was going, but it surprised me. Still, I think there are several things I'll go over and maybe change before I'm completely satisfied with it. Still, I like the idea of Sherlock being a experienced dominant, the other side of the coin to Irene as she was portrayed in the show (still, think they had made a huge disservice to the woman who beat Sherlock Holmes)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC Network, I'm just playing with them. The story however is mine.


End file.
